James Potter and the Dice of Death
by Regulus Black
Summary: James Potter is entering his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He soon makes three close friends. Among them is Sirius Black. Sirius has a pair of brothers, neither of which are good...


Year One

James Potter and the Dice of Death

_A Harry Potter Fan Fiction by Regulus Black_

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Harry Potter and all other respective characters and such are not property of Regulus Black. Only this fan fiction belongs to Regulus Black. I will not bother to post a disclaimer with each chapter, this is the only time I will say it. Harry Potter is the property and brilliant creation of J.K. Rowling._

*** * ***

**A Word From the Author**

As many of you know, the fifth installment of J.K. Rowling's hit fantasy novel series, the 870-page _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, was released to the public on June 21, 2003. This book has revealed so much of the history of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, that I finally have the information I need to do what I have been planning to do for some time now—write a series of fan fiction that follows James Potter's adventures at Hogwarts.

The series will be comprised of seven novel-length fan fictions. Like the _Harry Potter _series, it will be told in the third person, yet always through James's perspective on things. Several points to the story that thus far are passed off as irrelevant (yet may still come into play in future Harry Potter books) will be a large part of this series. One example is Sirius's brother, Regulus Black. The story centers on the rise of Lord Voldemort, as many would expect.

However, this and the second-year books will be nearly devoid of Voldemort or his rise to power. They center mainly on James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, how they first met, became friends, and part of how Lupin's three faithful friends became illegal Animagi. (though they take three years to do so, as stated by Lupin in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_). This particular book, _James Potter and the Dice of Death_, has little connection to Voldemort. However, many events that take place therein have a significant impact on future installments. I won't spoil it now, so you'll just have to wait and see. It basically centers on James and his pals and how they first met, how they discovered the fact that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and their first adventure, and how James Potter and Severus Snape first began to hold a grudge against each other.

Now, the chapters themselves are each going to be somewhere around 20 pages long. On a slow day maybe 15. I want to make my fan fiction a quality story to the point where I can call it on par with J.K. Rowling's works. As such, writing the chapters will take time. Not only will I be _writing_, but _revising,_ and also _correcting._ I may not be able to update more than once every month and a half.

**Update:**

I recently requested a beta reader, and _Remus Weasley _was kind enough to volunteer. So expect the first chapter up within the next few weeks (hopefully). I've put up a table of contents to list of all the chapters that will be in this book (subject to change). The number next to the chapter heading is the page on which that chapter would begin if this were printed out (unposted chapters have '?' next to them).

By the way, could SOMEONE please explain why centered text never works for me? Everything else does...

* * *

**Contents:**

**Chapter One**

The Letter - ?

Chapter Two 

The Train That Leaves At Eleven - ?

Chapter Three 

The Brothers Black - ?

Chapter Four 

The Sorting - ?

Chapter Five 

Sevrus Snape - ?

Chapter Six 

Flying Lessons - ?

Chapter Seven 

The Quidditch Tryouts - ?

Chapter Eight 

Midnight Excursion - ?

Chapter Nine 

Gryffindor Versus Slytherin - ?

Chapter Ten 

A Hogwarts Detention - ? 

Chapter Eleven 

The Willow and the Werewolf - ?

Chapter Twelve 

The Quidditch Final - ?

Chapter Thirteen 

The Marauders - ?

Chapter Fourteen 

Cryptic Warning - ?

Chapter Fifteen 

The Dice of Death - ?

Chapter Sixteen 

The Train That Arrives At Noon - ?


End file.
